


Fa La La

by shamelessbieber



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: An AU where Ian is a lawyer, yet around the holiday, is still too busy for his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yev is around 9 or 10

Mickey and Yevgeny are outside in the snow, something Mickey hated but he only does it for the enjoyment of his son. Yevgeny loves the snow, snowball fights, snowmen, and his personal favorite, jumping into big piles of snow. Ian, on the phone with a client, is watching his son and husband play in the front yard. Their red noses, smiles plastered on their faces - Ian couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Yevgeny gets a glimpse of Ian in the window before Ian turned away to write something down. He frowns and looks at Mickey. "Why doesn't dad want to come outside?"

Mickey sighs, "He's a busy man."

"But you're off of work, and I don't have school." Yevgeny points to Mickey then to himself. "Why isn't Ian off?"

"He's a lawyer, Yev." Is all Mickey says before Yev just nods. Yev goes back to playing even though Ian watching in the window was bothering him. Mickey sits in the spot where he recently just made a snow angel and looked over at Ian. Ian was pacing, one hand holding his phone, the other hand on his hip then lifting to comb through his orange hair. "You wanna go ice skating, Yev?"

Yev stands up and nods. "Go inside, and go get our skates. I'm gonna go grab the keys."

They both walk in, Ian running his hand over his face, then groaning. "Sir, listen. This isn't my type of- Sir. Calm the _fuck_ down."

Mickey chuckles, but it wasn't an amused chuckle. It was a 'that's what you get for being a lawyer, now you have to deal with all of your clients bullshit' chuckle. When Yev comes running the dining room with his and his dad's skates over his shoulders, Mickey grabs the keys from the table, then turns to Ian. Ian puts the client on speaker then mutes it so he couldn't hear Ian speaking. "Where are you going?" Ian questions.

"Skating." Mickey replies, grabbing his ice skates from Yev, and stuffing his wallet in his coat. "And don't give me bullshit about leaving you because you're obviously fucking occupied."

Yev knew this was going to lead into an argument and he hated when they argued. They don't yell but they both get mad and silent and won't speak unless it's to someone else or to Yev. "It's okay, daddy. Ian is busy. Come on." 

Ian frowns at those words, watching his husband and son walk out. For some reason, Ian's mind drifted, imagining that them leaving would be the last time he saw them. Instead of Yev carrying skates, he was carrying his Ninja Turtle suitcase, and Mickey - instead of holding skates - he was holding a duffel bag. Soon snapping back to reality, Ian stands up to see the car pull off, then he whispered a light _fuck_ before grabbing his phone and hanging up on the still ranting client. 

Mickey and Yev were at the rink ten minutes later, Mickey putting his skates on then bending down in front of Yev. While he was putting on Yev's skates, he couldn't help but think of Ian still sitting at home and working. It's the day before Christmas Eve, why can't he have a little family time! Yev noticed the hard and annoyed look on his daddy's face so he hugged him. "Dad's a busy person, daddy. Just like you said."

"I know, kid, but I don't like him being a busy person." Mickey sighs, giving into the hug. "Ian is _always_ busy."

Yev just shakes his head. "You said dad being busy is a good thing. That's how we got the big house we live in."

Mickey chuckles, "Yes, Yev I know I said that but him being busy always isn't a good thing. When's the last time you, daddy, and I sat down at the table for dinner?"

"Thanksgiving." Yev easily answers.

"That was a long time ago." Mickey replies. "C'mon, kid. Let's go have fun."

Mickey and Yev step onto the ice, Yev wobbling. Even though Ian is the master of ice skating in the family, Mickey was pretty proficient at it, Yev completely horrible since he's still learning. Mickey holds his hand tightly, telling Yev not to freak out. He bends down to face Yev, the chuckles. "If you don't panic, you won't fall. Just calm down."

Yev nods, taking a deep breath. Mickey then skates away a few feet, Yev frowning. "Come on, Yev. You can make it over here."

Suddenly Yev was given a little shove toward Mickey, Mickey getting ready to yell at the person who dared put their hands on his son. When he stood up, Ian is standing behind Yev. "Ian? What the hell are you doing?"

"Apologizing." He frowns. "I hate my job as much as you do but look where it's gotten us. I'm not making that as an excuse to not spend time with my family, because I really want to, but I can't just ditch my job."

"I know, but we haven't had an actual dinner together since Thanksgiving. Even then after we ate you were on the phone. That's why Fiona was mad at you." Mickey speaks, staring up at Ian who sighs.

"Fuck, I know. I fucking suck but I love the both of you so much." Ian moves closer to him and kissing his forehead. "I'm turning my phone off for the rest of Christmas break. If I get fired-"

"You won't." Mickey chuckles. "They _need_ you."

Ian chuckles, then out of his peripheral vision, sees his son skating around on his own. He's still very wobbly but he was doing it. Mickey turns his head just as Ian does, and Yev is trying his best to make his feet turn so he could skate back to his parents. "Dad! Daddy! I'm scared!" Yev screams, Ian skating over and scooping up the boy in his arms. 

"You can skate now?" Mickey questions, teasing the little boy.

"No, the wind away and I couldn't stop." Yev pouts. "I still wanna learn."

"How about tomorrow? I'm freezing and I want hot chocolate." Mickey breathes out, his breath visible in the air. Ian just laughs and kisses his husband's red nose before grabbing his hand. They all walk out, smiling and freezing, happy nonetheless. "How did you get here anyways?"

"A  _U_ ber." Ian pronounces it as 'youber' making fun of Mickey and the first time he's ever heard of an Uber. 

"Fuck you." Mickey laughs. "I was pretty drunk that day."

"You had one glass of spiked eggnog. Mickey Milkovich isn't a lightweight."

Mickey sticks up his middle finger, Yev giggling. He didn't know what any of it meant but he usually knew when Ian is making fun of Mickey. All of a sudden, Ian and Yev are both hit with a snowball, turning back to see Mickey mocking their laughter. "Oh, it's on!" Yev yells, jumping out of Ian's arms and grabbing a handful of now. The snowball fight in front of the rink lasted long but they didn't mind. They're together as a family, and Ian's not being the busy man he usually is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just finished watching 7x02 and im laughing so hard but sad bc i miss mickey


End file.
